dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EU Luke Skywalker vs Thor
EU Luke Skywalker vs Thor is the first DBX of Chase 64! Description Season 1 Episode 1! To be The Champions of their Universe come face to fafe to a battle until the Death! The Young Jedi at his peak vs The Odinson of Asgard! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT Thor was in the Avengers' Tower Suddenly, a man with a black suit, a young muscular body, and a robe covering his body entered. “Take off your robe, figure” Thor says. The man lifts his head slightly, revealing a young face, the Man look like a boy around the 26 years old. His voice is powerful. “I have no quarrel with you or your planet, but I must be allowed to go on” he says, before pausing. "I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi and the protector of the galaxy, I have no intention of fighting with you" The young Skywalker said "I think I saw you! You're the Boy who was involved in the Endor battle about 4 years ago!" "You could kill us, that's your end!" Shouted Thor They were ready for the Titans battle! HERE WE GOOOOO! The Young Jedi was the one who attacked first, with his force lightning he hit thor, but the odinson protect himself with the stormbreaker and Kick Luke, Luke with his incredible speed and kick Thor, kicked Anakin, hit him again, and fired lightning at him, Thor punch Luke. Luke managed to repel them with his lightsaber, but Thor managed to hit him with A quick hit, Skywalker jumped back, he tried to recover, but Thor did not let go, Luke stopped him with the force and hit him, Now Skywalker tried to start an attack, but Thor was ready and hit him in the stomach. Thor hit Luke very quickly, but Luke stopped Thor with force and gave him a big kick that knocked Thor down to the floor Luke jumped up and tried to stick his sword into Thor's chest, but Thor evaded him and kicked him in the stomach. Thor tried to erase Luke, but Luke, with the help of force speed he blitz Thor, hit him again in the jaw. Thor tried, but Luke was faster and kicked him in the chest, trying to stab him through the heart, but Thor managed to dodge and knock Luke on the floor, But Luke summoned his lightsaber and managed to force Thor to stop the attack, Luke kicked Thor again and knocked him on the floor like a dead bird Luke maneuvered a black hole with his force, causing Thor to lose his grip on the stormbreaker, who was sucked into the black hole. Thor tried to free himself, Luke kicked him in the jaw again, and finished the combo that knocked him again with Force Crush.The Young Jedi Tried to continue the attack, but Thor reacted and knocked him out with the stormbreaker, tightening his grip, but Luke managed to use Force to keep Thor and Luke smashing him and choking him. Luke kicked Thor again, and with his TK knocked Odinson again Thor tried to smash Luke with lightning, but Luke evaded and used force choke to knock Thor again, Luke almost maneuvered Thor's blood and kicked him again, Thor threw the stormbreaker in Luke's direction, But Luke stopped the stormbreaker with the force and almost knocked Thor out, Thor started a really big attack of lightning,The Young Jedi was injured but managed to get some of them straight back to Thor Luke forced Thor to stop his attack because he shook him with force, but Thor's Strombreaker saved him and hit The Young Skywalker, Luke threw his lightsaber in the direction of Thor, but Luke got hurt but called his lightsaber that hit Thor, ,Thor had now begun his furious attack, he had punched Luke, flung him to the word, and had almost killed him with the lightning But Luke managed to Knock Thor again with The Force, he now choked him with the force, maneuvered his blood, kicked him, stuck the lightsaber in Thor's Head, and finished the perfect combo by maneuvering a black hole that sucked Thor's body and erased Thor's body completely. DBX Conclusion And The Winner is: EU Luke Skywalker! Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights